


Là dove muoiono le speranze (andiamo)

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima voce che l’aveva raggiunta era stata quella dell’esistenza di una bambina dagli occhi azzurri e i capelli scuri e della sua morte – e di come il suo sangue avesse imbrattato il sagrato di una chiesa, di come le macchie sembrassero non voler sparire, sembrassero aggrapparsi alle pietre grigie del pavimento come lei non aveva potuto aggrapparsi alla vita.<br/>Aveva saputo di un sacrificio e della magia e aveva pensato solo alla disperazione.<br/>(Klaus/Caroline | SPOILER sul finale della s1 di TO | What if... )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Là dove muoiono le speranze (andiamo)

**Warnings:** what if...,  possibili SPOILER sul finale della s1 di TO, in TVD non c'è stato nessun dramma con l'Other Side e tutti vivono felici e contenti.

* * *

  
  
 

 

   
La prima voce che l’aveva raggiunta era stata quella dell’esistenza di una bambina dagli occhi azzurri e i capelli scuri e della sua morte – e di come il suo sangue avesse imbrattato il sagrato di una chiesa, di come le macchie sembrassero non voler sparire, sembrassero aggrapparsi alle pietre grigie del pavimento come lei non aveva potuto aggrapparsi alla vita.  
Aveva saputo di un sacrificio e della magia e aveva pensato solo alla disperazione.  
   
Solo dopo erano giunti i racconti degli stermini: congreghe di streghe, branchi di lupi mannari e clan di vampiri annientati nel giro di una settimana. _Si muove_ , sussurravano volti d’ombra con gli occhi sbarrati, _dobbiamo lasciare gli Stati Uniti, non siamo più al sicuro. È ovunque. Potrebbe già essere qui. Dobbiamo andarc-_  
Caroline non aveva detto che se era tutto vero, non esisteva più nessun luogo sicuro al mondo.  
   
Stefan l’aveva chiamata e le aveva detto: _Care, non fare sciocchezze._  
Non aveva aggiunto: _non è più lo stesso, non è più l’uomo che conoscevi, quello che ti ha promesso di mostrarti il mondo, Care, neanche tu sei al sicuro, non verrà a cercarti per ucciderti, forse, ma non-_  
 _Care non fare sciocchezze._  
Caroline aveva riso e scosso la testa.  
   
Quando Elijah Mikaelson era giunto alla porta della stanza che Caroline Forbes divideva con Bonnie Bennett ed Elena Gilbert al Withmore College, non aveva trovato nessuna traccia della vampira bionda né delle sue cose.  
Rebekah, alla notizia, aveva grugnito e concluso:  
 _O è stata furba ed è scappata a nascondersi da qualche altra parte…_  
 _O?_  
 _O ci ha preceduto._  
 

   
 

“Don’t listen to your friends /They only care once in a while  
I can feel the draw / I can feel it pulling me back”  
(The Draw, BASTILLE)  
 

   
 

  
   
Quanto può essere difficile trovare un uomo che si lascia dietro le spalle una scia di cadaveri tale da mettere in ombra anche Hannibal Lecter?  
Gliel’avessero chiesto una settimana prima, Caroline Forbes, avrebbe risposto che non poteva essere così complicato: bastava raggiungere il luogo dell’ultimo sterminio e, hop!, lui doveva essere lì, ricoperto di sangue secco ad attenderla. Una settimana prima, Caroline non aveva pensata che se era il suo _ultimo_ sterminio voleva dire che lui era già lontano kilometri e che lei non poteva sapere dove fosse diretto, fino a quando alla radio non avessero annunciato un’altra carneficina dove non l’avrebbe trovato.  
Una settimana dopo, dopo New York, Toronto, Chicago, Madison, Minneapolis, Lincoln, Caroline aveva iniziato a pensare che avrebbero continuato ad inseguirsi fino a quando non fossero rimasti gli unici due esseri viventi al mondo, come Adamo ed Eva, e anche allora, temeva, lui avrebbe continuato a fuggirle.  
   
Al tramonto del sesto giorno, Caroline aveva pensato di riaccendere il telefono e chiamare Stefan o sua madre o chiunque altro potesse avere un’idea di come funzionassero gli inseguimenti non ricavata da qualche serie televisiva di serie B, ma sapeva che loro avrebbero tentato di tracciare e fermare lei e non poteva permetterselo. Così aveva continuato a guidare lungo la statale con l’unica compagnia dello speaker che, ad intervalli regolari, riportava notizie di nuovi massacri.  
   
All’alba della dodicesima notte, Caroline sentì il selciato di Boston scricchiolarle sotto i piedi. Una parte di lei sapeva che era inutile scendere dalla macchina, che era arrivata di nuovo troppo tardi e doveva rimettersi in moto subito se sperava di raggiungere il suo personale fantasma, un giorno.  
Un’altra parte di lei, quella più piccola e stupida e _bionda,_ sperava, ancora. Caroline Forbes sperava.  
Negli ultimi giorni Klaus aveva iniziato a muoversi più lentamente: gli stermini si erano diradati, come se ormai anche uccidere non gli desse più sollievo, come se non ci fosse più nulla al mondo in grado di spingerlo ad andare avanti. Neanche il sapore del sangue o le urla delle sue vittime.  
Caroline non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma l’idea di un Klaus disperato la terrorizzava come nulla al mondo - non Damon, non Jules e il suo branco, non i Viaggiatori - erano stati in grado di fare.  
Poteva affrontare la sua furia, il suo odio, la sua sete di sangue; erano tutte cose, quelle, che Caroline conosceva, ma la disperazione, la prostrazione, un dolore così profondo da lasciarti senza più nessun desiderio di vivere erano cose che non aveva mai affrontato. Erano cose per cui Caroline dubitava di essere abbastanza.  
   
   
   
A Mystic Falls, Damon si limitò a concludere che dopo dodici giorni di silenzio era giunto il momento di iniziare a occuparsi dei preparativi per il funerale di Barbie. Liz ringhiò che era della sua bambina che stava parlando, ma aveva le spalle curve per la preoccupazione e una consapevolezza strisciante le aveva scavato le ossa e riempito la gola di dolore: se anche Caroline fosse sopravvissuta, lei avrebbe perso sua figlia per sempre.  
\- Dovevamo aiutarla, andare con lei, non dovevamo lasciarla sola, dovevamo fermarla – mormorò Elena, con il volto nascosto tra le mani.  
Damon esalò una risata amara e priva di qualsiasi allegria.  
\- Saremmo morti tutti – sibilò.  
\- È la mia migliore amica! – gridò.  
Bonnie chiuse gli occhi e poggiò il capo contro il vetro freddo della finestra, cercando di scacciare tutte quelle voci, cercando il silenzio, cercando la sua migliore amica.  
   
   
   
L’ultimo massacro, avevano detto alla radio, si era tenuto in un vecchio palazzo abbandonato, che, decenni prima, era stato sede di un’importante hotel i cui proprietari avevano dichiarato bancarotta dopo chissà quale scandalo finanziario - a Caroline non importava poi così tanto. Il palazzo di mattoni grigio svettava come un insulto, sullo sfondo dei grattacieli scintillanti alla luce del sole calante. Dalle finestre sventrate proveniva un odore di morte e sangue che Caroline poteva percepire sin dall’altro lato della strada.  
Il perimetro era già stato delimitato dalla polizia, ma a Caroline bastò sbattere gli occhi un paio di volte e sorridere perché l’ufficiale a capo delle indagini la lasciasse passare senza porle domande e con la promessa di non far entrare nessun altro fino a quando lei non gli avesse dato il via libera.  
   
La scala, nella penombra, era impregnata di sangue secco: era scivolato a rivoli lungo i gradini, lasciando lunghe strie rosse. Sulla pareti c’erano impronte di mani, di dita trascinate da una forza sovrumana.  
Caroline rabbrividì e si strinse addosso i lembi della giacca che indossava. Trasse un respiro profondo prima di avanzare con un leggero cigolio.  
Seguì le tracce fino all’ultima rampa di scale e lungo un vecchio corridoio, fino ad un ampio salone.  
Non lo riconobbe subito perché non era possibile farlo neanche per lei che lo conosceva così bene: era solo un’ombra tra le altre, chino su sé stesso e su un corpo smembrato, circondato da arti e cadaveri. Persino il suo odore era mascherato da quello del sangue e degli escrementi, Caroline si portò una mano al volto, cercando di schermarsi da quel fetore e fece un passo oltre la soglia.  
   
   
   
Klaus sapeva che i bambini e le donne sono le prime vittime, durante una guerra. Sono i primi e più numerosi danni collaterali dei massacri che svuotano le strade e crepano le pareti delle abitazioni. Quando aveva trovato _quei_ corpi riversi nel salone della casa che Elijah aveva comprato perché fosse _un rifugio lontano dalla follia del Quartiere Francese_ \- chissà se Hailey aveva pensato al tono con cui lui le aveva parlato, quel lontano primo giorno, chissà se.. -, come un sardonico promemoria del suo fallimento, Klaus non era stato sorpreso. Aveva preso parte a troppe guerre; strappato troppi infanti dalle braccia delle madri e sgozzato troppe donne davanti agli occhi dei mariti o dei padri solo per stabilire un punto in un discorso per essere sorpreso. Era una mossa tipica. Era una mossa utile. Era una mossa che aveva insegnato lui a Marcel.  
Klaus era sopravvissuto per mille anni all’odio dei suoi genitori e alle guerre intestine che l’avevano separato ed avvicinato ai suoi fratelli e non aveva mai pensato, neanche per un istante, di spegnere l’interruttore. Aveva ben presto smesso di credere che esistesse e nel corso dei suoi mille anni sulla terra si era trovato spesso ad osservare con scherno quei vampiri neonati che, come Stefan, erano ancora convinti che ci fosse qualcosa da spegnere, qualcosa dietro cui nascondersi.  
Era solo una facciata, pensava, un modo per allontanare i sensi di colpa e di cui lui, che non provava emozioni così futili e pericolose, non aveva bisogno. Per questo era stato così sorprendente quando, improvvisamente, aveva sentito un _click_ risuonargli in ogni angolo della mente, quando aveva pensato, distrattamente, senza nessuna sorpresa, che era stato lui a mostrare a Marcel come vincere una guerra, che _era colpa sua_.  
   
La sentì subito: percepì il cambiamento nell’aria della stanza, prima ancora di sentire il rumore dei suoi passi, del suo respiro, del suo _cuore_ e qualcosa gli si sollevò nel petto al pensiero felice che non era ancora finita, che aveva un altro muscolo cardiaco da strappare.  
Rialzò gli occhi e la vide fermarsi, incerta, sotto lo sguardo di quegli occhi dorati resi immensi dalla follia; la vide inspirare più profondamente e la saliva gli riempì la bocca, quando sentì il cuore della ragazza accelerare e immaginò il suo sangue scorrere rapido nelle arterie e sulla sua lingua. Un rauco ruggito gli lasciò le labbra.  
\- Klaus – mormorò la ragazza.  
A quel nome, l’uomo corrugò la fronte e la osservò con più attenzione, soffermandosi sui lineamenti del viso e non sul sapore del suo sangue. Improvvisamente, riconobbe il volto: la conosceva. Gli sembravano passati anni da quando l’aveva vista per l’ultima volta, nel bosco di quella città maledetta che era Mystic Falls; ricordava come si era prostrato ai suoi piedi per assaggiarla e per mostrarle tuta la sua stupida, folle devozione. Ricordava come il solo vederla sembrasse riempirgli l’animo di colibrì; ricordava tutti i ritratti che le aveva dipinto, tutte le speranze di un futuro insieme.  
Oh, era stata importante. Era stata _così_ importante.  
Era davvero un peccato –  
– Caroline – sussurrò e la vide illuminarsi. Immaginò la speranza che doveva averle riempito l’animo: _se la riconosceva, allora poteva essere salvato_ , una qualche parte della sua mente la scimmiottò.  
Caroline sorrise e fece un altro passo avanti, con maggiore sicurezza. Era Klaus, non era cambiato, era distrutto dal dolore e dal lutto e, chiaramente, non sapeva come affrontarlo, ma era Klaus e non le avrebbe fatto del male. Era Klaus.  
Fece appena un passo, prima di venir scaraventata contro la parete.  
– era davvero un peccato che non gli importasse più.  
   
– Caroline – sibilò nel suo orecchio, tenendola sollevata da terra, con una mano intorno alla gola. - È davvero un piacere vederti da queste parti. Dimmi, tesoro, cosa ti porta così lontano da casa? Hai finalmente deciso che fosse giunto il momento di vedere il mondo? O i tuoi amici ti hanno mandato a darmi il colpo di grazia, hmm? –  
Era ironico e terribile come ogni parola fosse una gelida parodia di quelle che le aveva rivolto quando si trovavano a Mystic Falls. Un tempo la sua voce le era scivolata addosso come una carezza, ora sembrava solo volerla deridere e pugnalare, costringendola a ricordare come Klaus, un tempo, l’avesse guardata come se fosse l’unica luce rimasta sulla terra. Come nessuno l’aveva mai guardata.  
Come ora non faceva più neanche lui.  
La mano intorno al suo collo si strinse fino a farle temere di svenire per il dolore o perché le avrebbe spezzato il collo senza neanche accorgersene.  
– Ti ho fatto una domanda, tesoro – sputò.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui Caroline aveva odiato quegli appellativi: Klaus era un suo nemico e che osasse sbeffeggiarla con tali nomignoli, credendola così stupida da cedere alle sue lusinghe, era solo l’ennesima colpa commessa dall’ibrido originale. Poi aveva finito con l’apprezzare la familiarità con cui le scivolavano tra le ciocche di capelli e le carezzavano l’orecchio, aveva iniziato a confidare nel fatto che, almeno quando li rivolgeva a lei, fossero sinceri e non solo un’insopportabile abitudine inglese. Prima di rendersene conto, aveva iniziato ad apprezzarli, a tenere a loro come, in segreto, teneva a lui.  
Non aveva mai pensato che, un giorno, le sarebbero stati lanciati addosso come insulti, come colpe. Né che avrebbe fatto così male.  
– Allora? – rincarò lui, scuotendola contro la parete.  
Caroline decise che non poteva arrendersi. Sapeva a cosa sarebbe andata incontro quando era salita in macchina, incurante dei richiami preoccupati di Stefan, dei suoi: _non è una tua responsabilità, Care, lascia perdere, Care neanche tu sei al sicuro_. Caroline era stata sicura perché erano amici, anche se non si parlavano più da mesi e sapeva che nessun altro sarebbe andato a cercarlo e tutti avevano bisogno di un amico, quando –  
– Ho… saputo – esalò tra i denti.  
– Hai saputo, cosa? Che uccido vampiri e umani? E hai deciso che fosse una tua responsabilità venirmi a fermare? _A salvare la mia anima?_ – sputò con disprezzo. – O a salvare questi inutili vermi? – domandò, indicando con un ampio gesto del braccio i corpi squartati e smembrati che ricoprivano il pavimento. – Troppo tardi, _tesoro_. – ghignò, stringendo la presa intorno alla sua gola, tanto da farle comparire piccole macchie buie negli occhi.  
\- Ho saputo… di tua… figlia – mormorò e tutto fu nero.  
   
Caroline era sicura di essere morta.  
Con l’ultimo barlume decise che, quando si fosse svegliata dall’Altra Parte si sarebbe data una pacca sulla spalla - perché: _ottimo tentativo, Caroline_ \- e una botta in testa perché morire _così_ era proprio da lei e _Damon non le aveva insegnato niente?_  
Quando aprì gli occhi fu troppo sorpresa dal fetore del sangue e dei cadaveri in decomposizione che le invase il naso per ricordarsi i suoi buoni propositi. Possibile che i morti sentissero tutto come se fossero vivi?  
\- Non ti ho uccisa, se è questo la causa della tua espressione sorpresa – affermò una voce da qualche parte sopra la sua testa. – Non ancora, almeno. –  
Era spaventoso come lui, pur non essendo più Klaus, fosse ancora quello che la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, come fosse ancora in grado di leggerla come un libro che conosceva a memoria e come non gli importasse più nulla di quello che vedeva.  
\- Klaus… - mormorò, sollevandosi lentamente a sedere.  
\- Sai, pensavo che tu fossi più furba – continuò, come se lei non avesse parlato. – Avevi detto che eri troppo intelligente per essere sedotta da me e invece eccoti qui, pronta a consolare o ad assolvere l’uomo che ha ucciso la tua migliore amica, la madre del tuo ragazzo e che l’ha costretto ad andarsene dalla città solo perché voleva portarti a letto. Cosa che pensavo sarebbe stata più soddisfacente – chiosò, leccandosi le labbra piegate in un ghigno laido e lasciando correre gli occhi sul corpo coperto di sangue e polvere della ragazza. – Ma non tutti possiamo rispondere alle aspettative, non credi, tesoro? Quindi, pensavo fossi più furba e invece eccoti qui pronta a consolarmi per la morte di mia figlia. Come se mi fosse mai importato qualcosa di lei. –  
\- Klaus… -  
L’uomo continuò a non prestarle alcuna intenzione.  
– Come se io abbia mai voluto una figlia. Hai mai sentito la storia di Edipo? – chiese, chinandosi e scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal volto con dita gelide e sprezzanti. – Ti ho fatto una domanda, tesoro – sibilò, prendendole il mento tra le dita e strattonandola verso l’alto.  
Caroline scosse il capo e Klaus piegò le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto.  
– Edipo fu un re tebano. Un oracolo disse al padre di Edipo che il figlio l’avrebbe ucciso, per questo quando nacque il bambino lo fece esporre sul monte Citerone perché morisse. Questo fu il primo errore dell’uomo: se vuoi qualcuno morto, tesoro, devi sempre ucciderlo con le tue mani, non lasciare che sia il caso o la natura a farlo per te. Edipo fu trovato da una coppia di pastori, che lo adottarono e lo crebbero come se fosse figlio loro. Un giorno, quand’era ormai adulto, Edipo si recò dall’Oracolo di Delfi che gli rivelò che avrebbe ucciso il padre e sposato la madre. Spaventato all’idea di compiere questi atti, che idiota!, Edipo lasciò la sua casa per non farvi più ritorno. Durante il suo viaggio, mentre attraversava uno stretto varco, litigò con un vecchio per la precedenza e lo uccise. Quel vecchio era suo padre. Ed Edipo non sapeva di essere figlio di un re. Pensa, tesoro, se l’avesse saputo, cos’avrebbe potuto fare pur di ottenere il potere. Pensa cosa avrebbe potuto fare mia figlia – mormorò, accarezzandole il collo e la guancia. – Le streghe dicevano che sarebbe stata la creatura più potente che avesse mai visto la luce sulla terra. Perché mai avrei dovuto volerla? Così che potesse portarmi via tutto ciò che mi appartiene? – indagò, stringendole il collo in una morsa.  
Caroline rabbrividì per il freddo che le era penetrato nelle ossa a quel contatto e a quelle parole.  
– Klaus, non sei stato tu a ucciderla – mormorò, stringendo le sue dita tremanti intorno alla mano che la strozzava lentamente.  
L’ibrido si limitò a scuotere le spalle con noncuranza.  
– Non che non l’abbia voluto. –  
– Era normale avere paura. Per mille anni non hai mai pensato alla possibilità di avere un figlio - soffiò, contro la presa della mano di Klaus che ad ogni sillaba si faceva più stretta. - Era… normale, ma tu non avresti mai fatto del male a tua figlia – concluse, subito prima di venir scagliata contro la parete. Cadde a terra su un fianco, esalando un grido di dolore, quando le costole e la spina dorsale le si frantumarono sotto la forza dell’urto.  
– Non sai niente – gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola. – La volevo morta. Non desideravo altro che la sua morte. Se non l’ho uccisa subito è stato solo perché quello sciocco di mio fratello sembrava essersi affezionato. È sempre stato un vecchio, sciocco sentimentale – sibilò.  
– Bugiardo – esalò, con un sottile gemito di dolore.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui era quasi certa che Klaus non le avrebbe fatto più del male, ma, doveva continuare a rammentarsi, quello non era più Klaus.  
Caroline chiuse gli occhi quando lo vide comparire davanti al suo volto, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e il petto scosso da un ruggito gutturale.  
– Ho detto smetti di parlare – ringhiò spingendole rudemente una mano contro le labbra per costringerla a tacere.  
Per un lungo istante rimasero immobili e si limitarono a guardarsi: gli occhi di Klaus erano due fenditure d’odio; quelli di Caroline erano immensi e fermi, mentre si sforzava di non distogliere lo sguardo, di non mostrare la paura e il dolore che le scivolavano lungo la schiena paralizzata.  
– Ammetto – sussurrò con un’improvvisa calma – di aver, forse, una volta pensato che poteva essere utile lasciarla in vita. Avevano detto che sarebbe stata l’essere più potente mai esistito e se le fossi stato vicino sin dall’inizio sarei riuscito a plasmarla, a farla diventare quello che desideravo. Chi avrebbe mai potuto mettersi contro di me, a quel punto? – chiese con un sogghigno. – Avrei avuto l’arma perfetta tra le mie mani. –  
– E ti avrebbe voluto bene. Se le fossi stato vicino sin dall’inizio, lei ti avrebbe voluto bene per l’eternità perché niente… - si interruppe per tossire un ammasso di sangue e saliva. – Neanche la morte, avrebbe potuto portarla via da te. – concluse con voce sottile.  
Klaus sbarrò gli occhi, a quelle parole, ma fu solo un istante. Ritrovò subito il controllo perduto.  
– Mi avrebbe voluto bene, dici? Tesoro l’affetto non serve a niente. È solo una debolezza – affermò. – E, come tutte le emozioni, è fallace e incostante. I miei fratelli ne sono un perfetto esempio. Rebekah ha sempre professato di volermi bene più di chiunque altro, ma questo non le ha impedito di contattare Mikael per farmi uccidere. La mia debole sorellina. Così debole da non essere neanche in grado di infilarmi un paletto nella schiena con le sue mani – concluse con un sibilo sprezzante.  
A quelle parole, Caroline sbarrò gli occhi: aveva sempre saputo quanto e quale sangue scorresse tra i Mikaelson, ma arrivare a chiamare Mikael… questo sembrava troppo anche per uno di loro. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa – che le dispiaceva o che era terribile o forse solo abbracciarlo e proteggerlo anche da quello –, ma Klaus riprese a parlare prima che lei potesse decidersi.  
– Non desideravo il suo affetto. Volevo controllare il suo potere. Almeno ora che è morta, nessuno potrà rivolgerla contro di me – concluse, flemmaticamente, prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi da lei.  
– E come puoi vedere non è che io non mi stia divertendo – affermò, con un ghigno perverso, spalancando le braccia in un ampio gesto volto ad indicare i cadaveri che ricoprivano il pavimento.  
Caroline esalò un ringhio sottile.  
Con piacere, notò che le era tornata la sensibilità alle estremità delle gambe e alle mani e rotolò a sedere e poi, finalmente, in piedi.  
Mentre le ossa le si saldavano tutta la paura, tutto il dolore e l’impotenza si erano trasformati in un’ira bruciante. Se pensava che era l’unico a saper leggere l’altro come un libro aperto, si sbagliava. Si portò le mani sui fianchi, per farsi coraggio e, finalmente, parlò.  
– Bugiardo – sibilò.  
– Scusa come, tesoro? – chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio e osservandola come se fosse un giocattolo da distruggere.  
– Sei solo un bugiardo e un codardo. Tu volevi quella bambina, forse non dall’inizio, ma la volevi e tenevi a lei, ma ora è morta e pensi che fingere che non ti sia mai importato niente di lei, ti farà soffrire di meno. Beh, ti confesserò un segreto: non serve. E questo, questo _divertimento,_ come lo chiami – esclamò, spalancando le braccia. – È solo una distrazione per sfuggire dal dolore. –  
L’uomo aveva la mascella serrata e i lineamenti rabbuiati dall’ira.  
– Tesoro, pensavo di essere stato chiaro: tu non sai nient… -  
– Io ti conosco – urlò. – Puoi ingannare i tuoi scagnozzi, la tua famiglia, ma io _ti conosco_. –  
– Evidentemente, non bene come credi, se pensi che davvero potrei soffrire per la morte di una aberrazione mai nata. –  
– Era tua figlia – gridò. – _Tua figlia._ –  
– Poco più di una possibile e pericolosa arma. Come la vostra bomba atomica. –  
– Nascondere il tuo dolore non lo farà diminuire. –  
– Non c’è nessun dolor…-  
– Bugiardo. –  
Improvvisamente, Klaus era di nuovo a pochi centimetri da lei.  
– Ho detto che non c’è nessun dolore – sbraitò, con il volto stravolto dall’ira.  
Caroline aprì le labbra, per ribattere, ma lui la interruppe, sbattendole la testa contro la parete e urlando:  
– Ti ho detto di tacere. –  
Caroline sentì il cranio fracassarsi e il sangue riempirle la cavità cerebrale ed esalò un gemito di dolore.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un istante prima di riaprirli, rialzare il capo dolorante e tornare a fissare l’uomo negli occhi.  
– No – affermò con tutta la fermezza dell’universo, pregando che lui non si accorgesse del tremore che le scuoteva la voce. – Non smetterò mai di parlare perché tu – gli puntò un dito contro il petto – hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti dica le cose come stanno. – _E perché un tempo hai detto che era quello che ti piaceva di me,_ non aggiunse.  
Il petto di Klaus fu scosso da un ruggito ferale. Soltanto gli uomini deboli avevano bisogno degli altri, soltanto gli uomini deboli che compievano la sciocchezza di amare il prossimo soffrivano e lui era l’ibrido originale e – _lui_ non soffriva e quella neonata vampira bionda non sapeva niente e non aveva nessuna importanza.  
C’era stato un momento in cui Klaus aveva pensato –  
Ma era passato e Klaus non aveva mai provato nulla per quella bambina e quanto sarebbe stato sciocco se si fosse affezionato a una bambina che l’avrebbe odiato, come lui aveva odiato Mikael? E che sarebbe morta perché non c’è nulla di più fragile di un neonato.  
– Non saresti così arrabbiato – mormorò la ragazza all’altezza del suo collo, tenendosi il capo con una mano. – Se non stessi soffrendo. E non sarei viva, se non tenessi ancora a qualcosa. –  
 _A me_ , rimase sospeso tra di loro.  
Klaus sentì i canini crescere e bucargli le labbra e un fiotto di sangue gli riempì la bocca, mentre l’odio gli colmava il torace. La odiava perché non smetteva mai di parlare e mentire e non era vero, non era vero, non era –  
C’era un solo modo per dimostrarglielo e per farla tacere per sempre. Per fare in modo che nessuno osasse mai più affermare che Klaus Mikaelson aveva commesso l’errore di amare una bambina.  
Caroline sollevò il capo di fronte al silenzio dell’uomo. L’uomo aveva le sue fattezze da ibrido, ma era fermo e aveva gli occhi vacui, persi in altre oscurità; Caroline sperò di essere finalmente riuscita a toccarlo con le sue parole, di essere finalmente riuscita a trovare _Klaus_ sotto tutti quegli strati di dolore e rabbia. Forse poteva davvero riportarlo indietro.  
\- Klaus. –  
Il suo nome lasciò le labbra della donna come un respiro: spontaneamente e inconsciamente.  
 _Inconscientemente_ , avrebbe pensato poi.  
Klaus sobbalzò e spostò immediatamente gli occhi sul volto della donna. L’espressione morbida e compassionevole che vi trovò gli fece digrignare i denti con astio. Era ora che quella farsa – in cui lei mentiva e sopravviveva – giungesse a termine.  
L’ibrido si chinò verso di lei, con le labbra piegate in un sorriso gelido da cui sporgevano le punte dei canini e delle zanne. Caroline rabbrividì a quella vista e a quella freddezza improvvisa.  
Ebbe paura, come l’aveva avuta anni prima quando Klaus era il predatore che voleva dissanguare la sua migliore amica e uccidere tutti gli abitanti di Mystic Falls. Il terrore le riempì la gola tanto da soffocarla e Caroline tentò di ritrarsi contro la parete, mentre esalava un gemito sottile, che fece ridacchiare l’uomo.  
– Finalmente sembri aver capito con chi hai a che fare, hmm, tesoro. Questo non è un gioco. Non sono uno dei tuoi amici o dei tuoi sciocchi professori a cui puoi permetterti di mancare di rispetto. Io sono l’Ibrido originale, tesoro. – le accarezzò la gota con dita gelide e Caroline spinse la nuca contro la parete alle sue spalle, con un singhiozzo. – Ho tentato di essere clemente, tesoro. Quante volte ti ho detto di tacere? Ma tu non hai voluto darmi ascolto. Sei sempre stata così testarda. Dimmi, tuo padre non ti ha mai messa in guardia? Non ti ha mai detto che la tua lingua avrebbe causato la tua morte? Hmmm. Puoi darmi la colpa di tutto, se lo desideri, ma sappiamo entrambi che se siamo arrivati a questo punto è solo colpa tua – le soffiò morbidamente contro l’orecchio, prima di sollevarla da terra, tenendola per il collo. – Quante volte ti ho detto di far silenzio, hmmm? Innumerevoli. – sussurrò, mentre le infilava una mano nel petto. – Innumerevoli – cantilenò, mentre stringeva le dita intorno al cuore della ragazza e tirava, leggermente, verso l’esterno. – Avresti dovuto darmi ascolto. –  
Klaus tirò e Caroline urlò e tremò contro l’ibrido e lui –  
 _aveva sempre saputo che non esisteva, che era solo qualcosa dietro cui nascondersi; solo una facciata, un modo per allontanare i sensi di colpa e di cui lui, che non provava emozioni così futili e pericolose, non aveva bisogno_  
– si allontanò di scatto da lei, come se il torace della ragazza avesse preso fuoco contro le sue dita.  
Tra le dita, stringeva il vuoto.  
Caroline si piegò su sé stessa tremando e tossendo, scossa da singhiozzi che le scuotevano tutto il corpo.  
– Caroline – mormorò.  
 _Ca – ro – li – ne_.  
Ed era di nuovo lì, la sua voce che si piegava quando pronunciava il suo nome, come se dovesse inchinarsi di fronte ad esso prima ancora che di fronte a lei. Era di nuovo lì ed era piena di orrore e sorpresa.  
– Caroline – ripeté, chinandosi verso di lei. Caroline si ritrasse di scatto, rannicchiandosi ancor più su sé stessa, nella sua mente non c’era spazio per altro che per la consapevolezza che _Klaus stava per ucciderla, di nuovo!, e lei gliel’aveva permesso e non imparava davvero mai?, e stava per morire, stava per ucciderla ed era stata lei a cercarlo e tutti le avevano detto che era una follia e lei- Ma che problemi aveva?_ Scoppiò a ridere perché era _così stupida, così stupida, così-_  
Klaus si irrigidì, di fronte al rifiuto, e sentì l’ira riempirgli la gola. Strinse i denti e ingoiò la bile, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. Notò, distrattamente, che il sangue non era arrivato fino a lì, ma si era limitato a lasciare strie rosse sulle pareti. L’ultima volta era stato più disordinato.  
Ai suoi piedi, Caroline continuava a singhiozzare e a tremare. Con un sospiro, si chinò lentamente, facendo attenzione a non fare nessun movimento brusco, a non fare più niente che potesse spaventarla, e l’avvolse tra le braccia. La sentì scuotere contro il suo petto e sospirò contro i suoi capelli.  
\- Klaus – sussurrò contro la stoffa della maglietta dell’uomo, tra un singulto e l’altro e lui annuì.  
\- Sì. –  
 _Sì._  
Sapevano entrambi che non c’era bisogno che aggiungesse altro. _Sì, sono io, sono qui._  
Caroline esalò contro il suo collo un singhiozzo, che era solo parzialmente di sollievo, e gli avvolse le braccia intorno all’addome. Ormai non poteva far altro che stringerlo a sé.  
Solo allora Klaus se la premette contro il petto.  
Solo dopo l’uomo si rese conto che il respiro più irregolare e più interrotto da singulti non era quello di Caroline.  
   
   
   
Erano entrambi contro la parete: Caroline era rannicchiata con la schiena contro il muro e Klaus le si era avvolto attorno, con una mano intorno al torace della ragazza e l’altra appoggiata contro la parete accanto al volto della vampira, per non gravarle addosso con il suo peso. Le dita della donna erano tanto strette intorno alla stoffa della maglietta dell’ibrido da essere diventate bianche come piccole perle.  
Caroline aveva smesso di singhiozzare e il respiro dell’uomo era tornato regolare, ma muoversi significava ammettere che ogni cosa era reale. Quindi _stavano_.  
Stavano, ma non poteva durare per sempre. Caroline fu la prima a muoversi: scostò leggermente il capo che aveva sepolto nell’incavo del collo dell’uomo e sospirò contro la sua spalla.  
Klaus voltò impercettibilmente il volto per poterla guardare. Aveva la testa china e i capelli le ricadevano intorno ad essa in ciocche scomposte e scompigliate; dalla posizione in cui si trovava, Klaus non riusciva a vederle gli occhi, ma poteva intravedere il foro macchiato di sangue della maglietta della donna. Sentì la bile risalirgli nella gola e l’odio e la rabbia –  
Caroline gli posò una mano sulla guancia e lo costrinse a guardarla, mentre gli voltava il capo verso di sé e gli sorrideva timidamente, come se avesse letto nella sua mente di cosa avesse bisogno.  
– Sei tornato. –  
Aveva tentato di ucciderla, aveva commesso stermini per settimane, erano circondati da cadaveri e sangue secco e quella era l’unica cosa che lei sembrava intenzionata a soffiargli, con sollievo, contro le labbra: _sei tornato_.  
Klaus posò la fronte contro la spalla della ragazza e Caroline fece finta di non sentire le lacrime che attraversavano la stoffa della sua maglietta e le scivolavano lungo la spalla.  
   
 _Dopo_ , Caroline era seduta con la schiena appoggiata contro la parete e le gambe distese davanti a sé. Prima di stenderle aveva studiato a lungo la posizione che le avrebbe permesso di non toccare nessuno dei corpi ammassati sul pavimento. Klaus si era proposto, con voce bassa, di spostarli, ma lei aveva scosso la testa, borbottando con le labbra serrate che sarebbe stato _inappropriato e irrispettoso_ ; Klaus aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, ma non le aveva fatto presente quanto fosse assurdo quello che stava dicendo.  
L’uomo era steso sul pavimento, con il capo poggiato sulle cosce di Caroline e aveva chiuso gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalle dita della ragazza che gli accarezzavano i capelli. Quando aveva sentito uno dei cadaveri sotto alla gamba, si era limitato ad allontanarlo con un calcio.  
Nessuno dei due sembrava più intenzionato a parlare – della bambina o di tutto il resto.  
Caroline chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, prima d’iniziare ad intonare sottovoce una vecchia ninnananna che aveva sentito cantare da Miranda Gilbert. Una sera, quando era solo una bambina, era rimasta a dormire da Elena perché suo padre aveva appena lasciato la loro casa e sua madre aveva da lavorare. La mattina dopo, Caroline si era svegliata prima di Elena ed era saltellata in cucina dove aveva trovato Miranda intenta a preparare i pancakes per la colazione e canticchiare. Caroline si era seduta compostamente su uno sgabello e l’aveva osservata e aveva pensato: _è così che dovrebbe essere una madre._ La melodia le era rimasta incastrata in testa e Caroline si era trovata a cantarsela, nei mesi successivi, quando rimaneva da sola a casa e i Gilbert o la nonna di Bonnie non potevano ospitarla o lei non voleva andare perché _sono grande, mamma, non c’è bisogno – posso stare a casa da sola_ , e sua madre la lasciava fare perché aveva un turno da coprire e non aveva neanche il tempo per discutere con sua figlia.  
Pensava di averla dimenticata da anni, ma evidentemente non era così, era solo rimasta nascosta, pronta a venir fuori.  
Klaus sospirò e prese tra le dita, una delle mani della ragazza, e se la portò a coprirsi gli occhi chiusi. Sotto le palpebre sentiva la pressione delle lacrime e lui era Klaus Mikaelson e non _poteva autorizzarsi a_ –  
\- All’inizio non volevo saperne nulla – mormorò. – _Un figlio_ era l’ultima cosa di cui avevo bisogno. Era una debolezza e una distrazione. Tutte cose di cui non avevo bisogno. Non se volevo riprendere New Orleans e… Elijah invece… Ha sempre pensato che mia figlia fosse una speranza per la nostra famiglia. Pensava sarebbe stata la mia _salvezza_ … -  
Una risata spezzata e amara gli lasciò le labbra tumide.  
\- Li ho odiati entrambi per questo. Io… non volevo essere salvato. Non ho mai voluto… -  
Caroline gli accarezzò delicatamente la tempia, con la mano che gli copriva gli occhi.  
\- Hailey… - trasse un profondo respiro. – Hailey ha comprato dello strozza lupo per abortire e… è stato allora che ho capito che… - le parole gli morirono in un singhiozzo e Klaus serrò le palpebre per non lasciar uscire nessuna delle lacrime che sentiva premergli negli occhi.  
\- Che tenevi a lei – soffiò Caroline, chinandosi verso di lui.  
Sentì il corpo di Klaus irrigidirsi. Un battito di ciglia dopo e l’uomo era già in piedi e le dava le spalle.  
\- Comunque – esclamò trafelato, passandosi nervosamente le mani tra i capelli. – forse è meglio così… Voglio dire, che padre avrei mai potuto essere? È stata fortunata. –  
\- Klaus, Klaus smettila – urlò, alzandosi a sua volta.  
L’uomo scosse la testa, continuando a parlare.  
\- Era sospetto, sai? Io avrei dovuto sospettarlo: le streghe erano troppo interessate a mia figlia e lei era un ibrido. Avrei dovuto… Non volevano che Hailey lasciasse la città e… Pensavo fosse per controllare _me_ , ma era lei che volevano e avrei dovuto sospettarlo – concluse con un grido. Sollevò uno dei corpi riversi a terra contro la parete, che si crepò sotto la forza dell’impatto.  
\- Klaus… - lo chiamò di nuovo, arrivandogli alle spalle e posandogli, lentamente come per non spaventarlo, i palmi delle mani sulla schiena. – Klaus, smettila… - mormorò, posandogli la fronte contro il dorso. – Non devi… - _Mentirmi_ o _nascondermi_ voleva dire, ma le parole le si incastrarono tra la lingua, i denti e il nodo in gola. Caroline sentì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi e avvolse le braccia intorno al petto dell’uomo. Lo sentì resistere contro la sua presa e si strinse maggiormente a lui, affondando il volto nella giacca dell’uomo: non gli avrebbe permesso di scappare e sparire di nuovo dietro a montagne di muri, non ora, non da lei.  
\- Non devi mentirmi – riuscì finalmente a sussurrare, così piano da non poter essere certa che l’uomo l’avesse udita, ma lo sentì rilassarsi nella morsa delle sue braccia, prima di irrigidirsi di nuovo e strapparsi dalla sua presa per fronteggiarla con occhi furenti.  
Per un attimo, Caroline temette di averlo perso di nuovo e per sempre, questa volta.  
\- Vuoi che ti dica la verità? – gridò, sferrando un pugno contro il muro e creandovi una voragine da cui si dipartivano crepe striscianti. – _Vuoi la verità?_ La verità, Caroline? La verità è che era la figlia di un mostro ed è morta per questo. Era una bambina innocente ed è morta _per colpa mia_ – urlò.  
Caroline gli si scagliò addosso prima che potesse aggiungere anche una sola parola e il suo gesto avrebbe avuto molto più effetto se fosse effettivamente riuscita a sbatterlo contro la parete, ma l’unico risultato che ottenne fu quello di avere la sensazione di schiantarsi contro un blocco d’acciaio.  
Mesi prima, Klaus avrebbe inarcato un sopracciglio o le avrebbe sorriso, tutto allusioni e battute sagaci, ma ora si limitò a chinare uno sguardo vacuo su di lei, quando lo prese per il colletto e cercò, vanamente di strattonarlo verso di sé.  
\- Non è stata colpa tua – sibilò, alzandosi sulle punte per guardarlo negli occhi. – Non sei stato tu ad ucciderla, non è stata colpa tua. –  
\- È stata uccisa perché era mia figlia, perché era un ibrido come me – le urlò contro il volto.  
\- Questo non ne fa una tua colpa – gridò. – Hai ucciso centinaia, Dio, forse persino migliaia di persone e _quelle_ morti sono una tua responsabilità, ma tua figlia… _Non è stata colpa tua._ –  
\- Car… -  
\- Non sei stato tu a ucciderla. –  
\- Ca…-  
\- Ascoltami, maledizione! – esclamò, dandogli una spinta contro il petto che non lo smosse minimante. – Klaus – pigolò, abbracciandolo. – Non è stata colpa tua, ma delle streghe o di chiunque l’abbia uccisa e… non è stata colpa tua. -  
\- Posso ripetertelo in eterno, se è quello che servirà a fartelo entrare in testa – affermò con convinzione, annuendo contro la spalla dell’uomo. Le sarebbe piaciuto sentirlo ridere, ma sapeva che non sarebbe accaduto e decise che poteva accontentarsi del sospiro tremulo che andò a sbattere contro la sua spalla, dopo aver lasciato le labbra dell’uomo.  
E di nuovo, fu silenzio e durò per secoli, per millenni; soli sorsero e si spensero nelle profondità dell’universo, intere specie nacquero e si estinsero, mentre Caroline continuava a stringerlo a sé e a tenerne insieme i pezzi.  
Infine, Klaus sospirò – e Caroline si sorprese che non avesse la voce rauca, come avrebbe dovuto essere dopo millenni di silenzio -:  
\- Avevo il terrore… avevo… E se mi fossi rivelato uguale a Mikael? – mormorò. – Se, dopo tutto, fossi diventato esattamente come lui? Che idiota… – esalò con una risata strozzata.  
Caroline gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo costrinse a guardarla negli occhi, a non distogliere gli occhi umidi di lacrime.  
\- Non sei come lui. Non saresti _mai_ stato come lui. Non avresti mai fatto del male a tua figlia – esclamò con sicurezza.  
\- Non puoi saperl… -  
\- Certo che posso saperlo! – esclamò, stringendogli le guance tra le dita. – So perfettamente chi sei o di cosa sei capace, so che hai sterminato i tuoi ibridi e ucciso la madre di Tyler e la mia migliore amica, so che hai passato mille anni a scappare da tuo padre e a pugnalare alle spalle i tuoi fratelli. So che non te ne sei mai pentito e che lo rifaresti e so che sei disposto a tutto pur di ottenere quello che desideri, ma so anche che hai lasciato che Tyler tornasse a Mystic Falls e s _o_ che non avresti mai fatto del male a tua figlia. So che saresti stato un padre insopportabile, probabilmente, ma non le avresti mai fatto del male. –  
Klaus scosse il capo, cercando di liberarsi dalla morsa delle mani di Caroline, che rinsaldò la presa e lo costrinse a continuare a guardarla negli occhi.  
\- Caroline – mormorò.  
Solo quando socchiuse le labbra e ne sentì il sapore salato sulla lingua, l’ibrido si rese conto delle lacrime che gli avevano solcato le guance. Sbarrò gli occhi e Caroline gli sorrise, incoraggiante.  
\- Non sei Mikael e non lo saresti mai stato – mormorò.  
L’uomo inspirò sonoramente con il naso, come se la donna l’avesse schiaffeggiato. Poi chinò il capo e, quando lo rialzò, Caroline vide _qualcosa_ negli occhi dell’uomo, come se insieme all’aria anche le sue parole gli fossero penetrate nei polmoni e da lì fossero passate nel suo sangue ed ad ogni angolo del suo corpo. Gli sorrise timidamente e vide le labbra dell’uomo piegarsi leggermente all’insù, nella triste imitazione di un sorriso, ma era qualcosa, pensò. _Era qualcosa_ , mentre l’uomo nascondeva il volto nell’incavo del suo collo.  
   
\- Non volevo tenere a mia figlia – confessò. – _L’amore è la più grande debolezza per un vampiro_ , ho detto ad Elijah e ne ero convinto. Ne sono ancora convinto, ma… l’ho fatto. –  
\- Era tua figlia… -  
\- Era mia figlia – sussurrò con voce spezzata.  
   
\- Ed è morta – mormorò dopo secoli di silenzio. – _È morta_. –  
La sua voce sembrava dilaniata da pezzi di vetro e Caroline lo strinse ancor di più contro di sé, combattendo contro i muscoli delle braccia che volevano solo abbandonarsi lungo i suoi fianchi e sentendo e le lacrime scorrere anche sulle sue guance.  
   
\- Si chiamava Ho… _Doveva_ chiamarsi Hope. –  
\- È morta prima che le potessimo darle un nome – spiegò con voce incolore. – È morta prima che potessi vederla. Non l’ho mai sentita respirare, no… Pensavo sarebbe stato più facile – sospirò – Non l’ho mai vista, mai stretta, mai… Nove mesi di guerra con Elijah per una bambina morta… -  
C’era una guerra per le strade di New Orleans, quando Hope era nata e quando Klaus era arrivato nella casa che un tempo era loro appartenuta e che Elijah aveva ricomprato, accecato dal sogno di ricostruire la loro famiglia, era troppo tardi: della figlia che aveva avuto rimaneva solo un corpo freddo e due occhi azzurri e vuoti.  
Era stata usata per un sacrificio: le streghe avevano fatto nascere Hope sull’altare di una vecchia chiesa e l’avevano portata al cimitero Lafayette dove l’avevano uccisa, pronunciando antichi incantesimi per concedere a Esther tutto il potere di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per distruggere i mostri che aveva generato.  
Quando i grimori erano stati chiusi e le candele spente da leggeri aliti di vento, le streghe avevano lasciato i cadaveri di sua figlia e di Hailey nella casa in cui la donna aveva vissuto negli ultimi mesi perché lui _vedesse_ e sapesse cos’aveva causato. Immaginava il tono con cui sua madre aveva dato gli ordini: _che scoprano anche loro la distruzione e la morte che li circondano ovunque vanno. Che siano, finalmente, partecipi del mio dolore._  
   
   
   
\- La storia di Edipo che mi hai raccontato – iniziò, con voce incerta – _aveva paura, così paura di vederlo scappare o di spezzarlo definitivamente ed era solo una cheerleader diciassettenne e cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare lei per Klaus Mikaelson? Cosa le era saltato in mente di venire fin qui? E – ma ora era qui e dov- voleva fare qualcosa -_ , continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli con gesti lenti e armonici. – Edipo – mormorò contro il lato del capo di Klaus – mi ricorda te: aveva un padre mostruoso, voglio dire, quale uomo ucciderebbe mai suo figlio solo per paura di uno stupido oracolo?, e gli è sopravissuto. –  
Lo sentì tremare e singhiozzare piano – pianissimo e forse era solo la sua immaginazione - sotto il peso delle sue parole e lo strinse ancor di più contro il suo corpo.  
   
   
   
Quando aveva quattordici anni, Caroline si era presa la prima vera cotta della sua vita per uno studente universitario, tutto ossa e braccia bianche e stivali di pelle, che viveva nella casa accanto a quella di suo padre e Steve. Caroline aveva passato l’intera estate a fare qualsiasi cosa perché lui le parlasse o la guardasse o almeno si accorgesse della sua presenza, rannicchiata sul dondolo, nel portico di suo padre.  
Lui non le aveva mai rivolto alcuna attenzione e prima della fine dell’estate, Caroline si era trovata a piangere sulla spalla di Steve che le aveva mormorato tra i capelli: _Caroline, tesoro, Sam è uno sciocco e non capisce niente e un giorno troverai un uomo che ti amerà come meriti e-_  
 _Un giorno, quando sarai grande, Caroline, capirai,_ le spiegava sempre sua madre, _perché è sbagliato, perché è giusto, perché -_  
 _Un giorno, quando sarai abbastanza_ , sentiva Caroline.  
Caroline aveva diciassette anni e gli avrebbe avuti per sempre e non sarebbe mai diventata grande e forse non avrebbe mai capito, ma, stringendo tra le braccia il corpo di quell’uomo che le avevano detto fosse il diavolo (e che _un giorno,_ _Barbie, lo capirai anche tu_ ), Caroline pensò che non fosse poi così importante.  
   
   
   
Dopo che il sangue sui loro vestiti si era seccato e dopo che Klaus aveva smesso di singhiozzare e tremare tra le sue braccia - che erano così sottili ed erano l’unica cosa che lo tenesse ancorato al suolo e a sé stesso, l’unica cosa che gli impedisse di affogare in quel mare di sangue e di vuoto -, dopo che l’oscurità era calata e passata e Klaus aveva ripreso a respirare normalmente nell’incavo del suo collo, Caroline lo sentì posarle le mani sulle spalle e allontanarsi leggermente da lei.  
\- Caroline - sussurrò e lei sorrise timidamente.  
Era improvvisamente conscia della posizione in cui si trovavano e di quello che aveva fatto, di quello che _poteva_ significare – e che magari significava solo per lei -, ma non aveva la minima idea di che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora, ora che Klaus non aveva più bisogno delle sue braccia, della sua pelle a tenerlo integro, ora che, improvvisamente, si trovava a Boston senza più nessuno scopo, senza – e le mancava l’aria, le mancava l’aria ed era lei ad avere bisogno di sparire tra le sue braccia, ora, ma era Klaus e –  
\- Caroline – la chiamò di nuovo, poggiando la fronte contro quella della ragazza. – Caroline – mormorò, rialzando il capo prendendole il mento tra le dita e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? – le chiese.  
Caroline sbarrò gli occhi, sorrise timidamente e scosse il capo.  
\- C’è bisogno di chiederlo? –  
\- Sì. –  
Klaus non perse neanche un istante prima di risponderle.  
Caroline esalò un risolino nervoso, socchiuse le labbra come per rispondere, poi le richiuse e si morse il labbro.  
\- Io... ho sentito e... Stefan mi ha detto che era una pessima idea, ma non potevo lasciarti solo in un momento del genere. Voglio dire, siamo amici, no? –  
Klaus la scrutò per un lungo istante prima di annuire.  
\- Amici – mormorò, come testando la parola sulla lingua e contro il palato ancora sporco di sangue. Sapevano entrambi che era una bugia, ma in quel momento, in mezzo a tutto quel sangue e alle confessioni che ancora rimbombavano contro le pareti sporche, era abbastanza.  
Caroline aveva già fatto una lista di tutte le cose che avrebbe dovuto fare, dopo – alzarsi e costringere Klaus a fare lo stesso, dare il via libera all’ufficiale di polizia, abbandonare gli abiti distrutti che indossavano e sparire nella notte –, ma fino ad allora decise che poteva concedersi un momento prima di riprendere la sua personale guerra. Poggiò la testa contro la spalla dell’uomo e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro. Tutt’intorno a loro non c’era nient’altro che sangue – si chiese dove fosse finito quello di Hope.  
Improvvisamente lo sentì irrigidirsi di nuovo, sotto di lei, e sentì le sue dita penetrarle dolorosamente nella pelle dei fianchi.  
\- Non l’ho neanche seppellita. Me ne sono andato e… - la voce gli si spezzò.  
Caroline si allontanò da lui abbastanza da poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
\- Elijah… se ne sarà occupato lui. Sempre così onorevole – sputò.  
\- Ora ci alzeremo e poi potrai chiamare Elijah e chiedergli dov’è la sua tomba e le porteremo dei fiori – mormorò. _E potrai parlarle, potrai dirle tutto quello che hai detto a me e potrai salutarla_ , pensò, ma non lo disse, che sapeva che Klaus non era ancora pronto e ci sarebbe stato tempo.  
   
   
   
\- Non dovresti tornare a Mystic Falls? – le chiese, mentre salivano in macchina.  
Caroline scosse la testa e fece spallucce.  
\- Mystic Falls non va da nessuna parte. –  
   
   
   
Quando Elijah sentì squillare il telefono e vide, sullo schermo un numero sconosciuto, tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che sentire la voce aspra e roca di suo fratello e, sullo sfondo, il basso ronzio del motore di un’automobile.  
\- Chi era? – gli chiese Rebekah, alzando il capo dalla bottiglia di tequila che cullava tra le braccia.  
\- Niklaus – mormorò, sorpreso. – Sta tornando a casa. -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please, HANDLE WITH CARE perché questa storia è stato un parto e una fatica e le ci voglio un sacco bene. Però commentate, che ho sempre paura di gestire Klaus e qui c'è un sacco di Klaus e quindi...  
> \- NO BETA.  
> \- Mai scritta one-shot più lunga e più dialogata di questa.   
> \- Ho in programma una Matt/Bekah e (forse!) una long su Klaus e Caroline assolutamente fluff e AU, ma nulla di pronto o in corso e mi ci vorrà un po' prima di ricomparire su questi lidi, perché questa storia mi ha prosciugata come poche altre cose.


End file.
